


A Kiss Changes Everything

by thoroughlynerdy



Series: A Shot in the Dark [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoroughlynerdy/pseuds/thoroughlynerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life scenes from the AU in which Sho is a Realtor, Nino is a photographer, Jun owns a bookstore, Ohno is an artist, and Aiba is trying to find his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Changes Everything

“So when do I actually get to see some of your photos?” Sho asks from his position on the couch, feet propped up and sipping a beer.

“You see my photos a near daily basis, genius. What do you think these are?” Nino shoots back from his position on the floor where he is currently sorting a stack of proofs.

Sho watches bemused as Nino studies the photos and makes faces, sorting them into different piles. He’s watched Nino do this countless times over the last two years and still doesn’t understand the process.

“Isn’t he about to puke in that one?” Sho asks with a grimace while Nino studies one photograph in particular.

“I think so,” Nino agrees as he adds it to one of the piles. “But I think the ashen tone of his face balances out the hideous color of his sister’s shirt,” he adds amiably.

Sho snorts a laugh and grins back at Nino.

“Please tell the mother that when she comes to look at the photos.”

Nino turns and gives him a small salute before returning to the task at hand.

“You do know that I was talking about your other photos, right? The real ones, not the portraits?” Sho asks, trying to steer the conversation back to his initial question.

“You know I like you, Sho. It’s actually the only reason I’m letting you sit on _my_ couch, drinking _my_ beer, while I pay _you_ rent every month.”

“Exactly,” Sho replies enthused, “We’re friends! This is why I should get to see the real stuff!”

Sho can practically hear Nino’s eyes roll as he respond.

“Maybe you’ll deserve to see them one day.”

Sho feigns hurt but laughs when Nino completely ignores him. He leans forward to set his beer on the coffee table and catches sight of Nino’s personal camera on the table. He’s reaching out for it before he even realizes what he is doing.

Sho has had the privilege and pleasure of watching Nino work before and was awed by the sense of concentration and control he exuded while win the process of capturing a scene. He loves how Nino studies the people and props during his portrait sessions, stepping forward to coax each into position and snapping a photo at the perfect moment.

When Nino took photos outside of work he showed that same level of concentration. He would study the light coming in through the windows, the angle of Jun’s body as he leaned against the counter on a break, the way that Satoshi’s brow would furrow in concentration as his pencil moved across the page.

Sho stares down at the object in his hands, wondering what exactly Nino sees during those times when he is looking at the world through the tiny glass window. Sho can’t stop himself from imitating Nino as he brought the camera up to his face in his effort to understand.

He removes the lens cap, swiveling his body to bring Nino into the frame. Steadying the shot and using his left hand to slide the focus ring, he zeroes in on Nino’s profile as he surveys the images on the floor once more. He depresses the shutter, capturing the moment before Nino can stop him.

At the click of the shutter, Nino’s head jerks up, and he stares at Sho in disbelief as realization sets in.

Sho knows he should put the camera down, apologize profusely, then get the hell out of there before Nino attacked, but he was pressing the shutter again, this time capturing the look of rage now evident on Nino’s face.

“Have you lost your mind?” Nino asks him as he shuffles to his feet, quickly closing the distance between them.

Sho jumps to his feet as well, smiling at Nino and taking another shot as he dodges Nino’s hands as he grabs for the camera, “Not that I know of. Hey, turn your head so I can get your good side.” He teases.

Nino growls in response and makes to lunge at Sho, but appears to think better of it when his eyes land on his camera still in Sho’s hands.

“Put it down, Sho,” he warns.

Sho nods, smiling apologetically. He lowers the camera and extends his hand, holding it out to Nino, but halfway through the motion his smile turns wicked and just as Nino reaches out to accept it, Sho yanks it back.

“Let me see your photos.”

Nino stares back at him, jaw dropped. His mouth works silently at first, then he is practically spitting back at Sho, “Why would I let you see my photos now? You stole my camera!”

“I didn’t steal it, it’s right here.” Sho can’t help but laugh at Nino’s indignation. “Come get it.”

Nino growls again but steps forward warily, tentatively reaching out for the camera again.

This time Sho lets Nino take possession, choosing instead to wrap his hand around Nino’s forearm and pull him until their bodies are pressed firmly together. He stares down at Nino, heart thudding in his chest as he feels himself leaning down to press their lips together.

Nino gasps slightly, eyes widening at Sho’s actions but relaxes easily into the kiss.

Sho regains control of his body a few seconds later and pulls back suddenly, eyes widening as he realizes exactly what he’d just done.

“Shit,” Sho says suddenly.

Nino gives him a small smile and reaches out, giving him a reassuring pat on the arm.

“I didn’t think it was that bad,” Nino comments lightly, seemingly taking this new development with a lot more ease than Sho currently feels.

“No, it’s just—shit!” Sho says again, turning to face the wall and running his hands through his hair.

Nino laughs again and runs a soothing hand down Sho’s back.

Sho shrugs him off and turns around and stares at Nino. He can feel the panic rising in his chest because he’d just kissed his best friend. And his renter. This was a line Sho told himself he would never cross, but he did it anyway. Yet somehow, standing on the other side of that line, the world still looked the same as it did ninety seconds ago. Sho’s mind started reeling—the last dregs of self control he held over himself were crumbling around him.

Nino starts to take a step towards him, but hesitates as Sho shrinks back, “Relax, Sho, I’m just trying to make sure you’re not going to have a stroke now.” Nino offers, his hands coming up in defense.

Sho shakes his head firmly. His heart is thudding somewhere in his throat and he can’t seem to make his brain focus on anything other than those ten seconds where he was kissing Nino. His gaze settles the floor somewhere to the left of Nino’s striped socks.

“I have to go,” Sho blurts and takes a step to the side, but Nino’s grip on his harm is stronger than he expected.

“What? You didn’t like it?” Nino’s voice is on the edge of teasing.

Sho snaps his gaze back up to Nino’s, “That doesn’t matter,” he says sharply. He regrets the tone when Nino winces at his words.

“Of course it does, that’s the whole point of kissing someone. To see if you like it.” Nino snaps back. “So did you like it or not?”

“I need to—I’ll see you later, okay?” Sho is already at the door before he hears Nino’s "What the hell?"

Sho takes the stairs two at a time and is in his car lamenting his life and ineptitude before he even begins to really process what just happened.

“I. Am. Such. An. Idiot!” Each of Sho’s exclamations is punctuated by a bang of his head against his steering wheel and he jumps as his horn sounds with the last word.

He knew he was being an idiot and that only made matters worse. As a twenty nine year old, he should be able to accept his feelings and deal with them like the mature adult he attempted to be, but the more time he had spent with Nino over the years, the more he realized that staying “just friends” would be close to impossible.

He knew it was a cop out, but Sho pulled out his phone anyway, quickly flipping it open and typing a quick message.

To: Nino

_Sorry for the disappearing act. I’ll explain later._

The reply from Nino is almost instantaneous. Sho can’t help but grimace at the words and glances up at Nino’s window just in time to see the curtains twitch.

To: Sho

_Asshole._

 

Sho knows it will be a long ride home.


End file.
